Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to electronic commerce.
The Related Art
Electronic commerce (also known as e-commerce or ecommerce) refers to the buying and selling of products or services over electronic systems such as the Internet and other networks. Innovations that have contributed to electronic commerce include, inter alia, on-line marketing (i.e. the marketing of products or services over electronic systems), and electronic funds transfer.